Forever and Amen
by Jalice2254
Summary: In The Cowboy & His Angel sequel, Alice and Jasper have finally found their family and are on their way to a happily ever after of their own. Things are rocky at first, but they are a family- and family loves and protects no matter what, no matter how much Edward and Jasper pick on each other, or how jealous Alice is of Rosalie. In the end, they're family- and family is forever.
1. Author's Note

A/N: Heeeyyy guys!:):):) Told you I'd be back!;);) And what a better way to start off the new year than with the beginning of the beginning of Alice and Jasper's forever with their family...!:):):) The first couple of chapters are about 20 pages long... I just had a lot to say to start off with, but I think I'm going to start making the chapters shorter so I can make the story longer... Let me know how I did in a review or PM...?!:):) Anyway, I just wanted to say hi!:) Now let's get back to Alice and Jasper!;):)


	2. Hanging By A Moment

***Hanging by A Moment***1

Forever finally stared back at us, mirrored in the face of Esme Cullen. My visions didn't do her justice- she was beautiful! She was of medium height and build, about half a foot taller than me, with somewhat plump cheeks and motherly curves, caramel curls tinted red in the sun. Her eyes were wide in surprise as she stood just inside the door, on guard and territorial.

In the span of about two seconds, her gaze slipped frantically from me to Jasper and back, and I wondered just what she saw. She gasped loudly and held a hand to her long-since still heart as Jasper's scars glittered faintly in the sun, giving the obvious first impression that he was dangerous. I smiled, if only because I already knew what she did not- he was not a danger- he was my Jasper!

Esme's gasp brought Rosalie Hale running, and there she stood- tall, curvy, and blonde. Every super model's dream- MY nightmare.

Whatever Esme lacked in the cautious, territorial department, Rosalie was sure to make up for as she sank into a defensive crouch. Jasper was prepared for this- the only reason I hadn't already thrown myself at the two of them yet was his arms of solid, overprotectiveness. It was already quite annoying...

Running a slow hand down his arm, I twined our fingers as he too sank into a crouch and pushed me farther behind him with a low growl. I couldn't help the shiver that raced along my spine at the sound, and mutely wondered if Rosalie knew what she'd gotten herself into-obviously not, or she wouldn't have been so defensive. Then again, my Jasper was just as overprotective as she was- if not more.

"Jasper, they won't hurt us..." Trying in vain to coax him out of his crouch, I rolled my eyes as he merely shoved me off and sent them both a glare fit to kill. "Jazzy! They're only tense because you're tense! Empathy, remember?! You need to relax...!"

Hiding my smile in the cotton of his shirt as he slowly stood tall and straight again, I felt that eerie sense of calm and peace flow over me. He was coaxing me just as much as he was them..."They're our family, Jasper... You have to trust family...!"

I immediately felt both of their calculating gazes on me at my words, which was understandable. They didn't know me from Adam- much less had they ever even seen me- and here I was calling them our family.

Esme was taking Jasper's influence a lot better than Rosalie, and she lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rosalie, calm down, sweetheart... Let's invite them in and talk...?!"

At her words, I couldn't control myself as I jerked free from his rather light hold and blurred to her side, throwing my arms around her. "Esme!" This stunned them both into immobility as Jasper blurred to my side as well and tucked me back into his painfully restrictive arms. Damn him and his overprotective nature...! Then we all four stood on the porch, about 4 feet apart.

Esme was the first to move, shock plain on her face as she pulled Rosalie to stand straight out of the crouch she was still in. Locking gazes with us each in turn, she smiled tightly and motioned to the house. "We should go inside now."

~000~

Jasper stood between Rosalie, Esme, and I, more defensive and overprotective than ever. Not once did he turn his back on them, his eyes narrowed and calculating as he twined our hands at his side. "Stay behind me, Alice... They're scared and angry and those are not good together... Rosalie is, anyway... Esme's mostly just curious- I'm scaring her though... If it weren't for me, she most definitely would've hugged you by now..."

Rolling my eyes, I edged into the house behind him as Esme led the way. The foyer led into the living room, a spacious layout with an armchair, sofa, and love-seat. In the back corner of the house, to my surprise, was a kitchen, clean and pristine for not having ever been used. Quite literally branching out of the living room window-wall was a large tree branch, curling up around the balcony outside. I could see my self here, living in happiness with my Jasper and my family...

We sat down, Rosalie and Esme on the couch farthest from Jasper and I, and myself quite disgruntled in his lap. His arms were still tight around me as a low growl rumbled in his chest. It was awkward, for sure...

Rosalie and Esme sat stiffly on the couch, their gazes sliding from us to each other. No one dared to move, let alone speak- until me.

Clearing my throat, I smiled lightly as Jazzy squeezed my hand. "I suppose y'all want an explanation for two strangers standing out in your front lawn..."

Esme was more at ease now- with me, anyway- as her own lips tugged into a smile. "That would be good and helpful to know, I'm sure... You can tell us everything now while it's just Rosalie and I, or you can save your breath and tell us when my husband Carlisle and sons Edward and Emmett arrive... It's up to you! But, please, do at least introduce yourselves..."

As she said this, her eyes left me and Rosalie and strayed fleetingly to Jasper, cautious curiosity in their golden depths. I longed to tell her- to reassure her- but I was anxious for the other's arrivals and wanted to wait. So did Jasper, I knew, as his arms loosened only somewhat. We'd waited that long, a while more wouldn't kill us.

Smiling lightly back at them, I glanced at Jazzy to find his black eyes still locked on the women. Silly man of mine, they won't hurt us, I silently thought. "I'm Alice, and this is Jasper, my husband..."

Every bit of scorn and jealousy I could manage was in my eyes as I looked pointedly at Rosalie. Don't get me wrong, I know she had her Emmett, and I know they're happy and will only assure themselves and each other whom belongs to whom later on tonight, but Jasper was mine! And no leggy blonde curvy wanna-be supermodel was ever going to take him away from me.!

If Esme sensed my outburst of emotions towards her "daughter," she didn't show any signs of it. She smiled instead, and almost offered a handshake, which she thought better of as Jazzy's eyes immediately narrowed. Clearing her throat, her gaze snapped from him to me. "Well, Alice, the others should be along before too long, I'm sure..."

I couldn't help but notice she'd left Jazzy out- but, whatever, he was being completely unreasonable and totally overprotective, like I couldn't handle myself. As if he somehow heard my thoughts, he loosened his arms even just a little bit more and flashed a sheepish grin, running a slow thumb over my cheek.

Not even caring that we were in the presence of our soon to be family, he leaned down and pressed a long, heavy kiss on my lips, an apology and a promise not to be so protective burning in his dark eyes. "I'm sorry... You can take care of yourself, I know you can, darlin'... I just want to protect you, Alice... You are my soul mate, and my wife, after all..."

Nodding, I tweaked his nose with a quiet giggle, so utterly lost in him that I too forgot the golden eyes that watched us. "I can take care of myself, Jazzy, if only you'd let me... Besides, they are not going to hurt us..."

"I know you can, darlin', I just think I protect you a lot better, is all. I know they won't hurt us- yet... But what if they change their minds?! hen what will we do?! What if I'm not here to protect you?!"

It took the better part of my self-control to hold my tongue and not yell at him for thinking me totally incapable of taking care and protecting myself. It both annoyed and flattered me, that he wanted nothing more than my protection-then again, his overprotectiveness drove me insane. "Jazzy! Would you calm down..?! You're making us all antsy..." I said this as my eyes slid over to Esme and Rosalie, somewhat squirming in their chairs as they watched our exchange with looks of teasing awe.

"Must you wait until the others get here to at least tell us how you met?! It'd fill time until then..." Esme's voice took on a hopeless romantic tone as she gazed between us. Twining our fingers, I nestled in to his arms with a sigh.

I enjoyed a good love story, but ours was my favorite. "I should probably start at the beginning, then... The parts that I remember, anyway..." This part would be rather hard and, as he squeezed me closer, I knew Jasper understood- even if I some times didn't. Why couldn't I remember anything?!

"Even as a human, I'd always had strong premonitions- what actually turned out to be visions- and my family therefore thought I was crazy. They had me thrown in an insane asylum... I don't remember any of my time in the asylum, only that Jasper was in all of my visions, both as a human and a vampire. It took turning into a vampire and 27 years to finally find him... Well, he found me, I guess... All I did was wait for him- for 27 years...!"

Forgetting everything but him again, I giggled as he nuzzled into my own neck and pressed his lips to mine. "Yeah yeah yeah, I made you wait a whole 27 years, I know I know I know, darlin'... How did you ever survive?!"

Gripping his chin, I gazed into his eyes and kissed him, all the love I'd ever felt for him behind my own lips. "I knew you were coming... I knew that no matter what you'd find me... That was the only way I made it those 27 years, by trusting the visions that gave you to me."

Turning back to them with a sheepish smile, I folded my hands in my lap and prepared to explain this next part. "Not too long ago, I got a flashback- a brief flash of memory almost like one of my visions, but it was my past instead of the future- that led me to a cemetery in Biloxi. There, I found my graveside- even as I stood there in the flesh. My parents said I was dead...

The day of my supposed death was the same exact day I was admitted to the asylum... It didn't take me long to figure out that I was soon forgotten- not cared for, or loved- and all the more easy to throw into an asylum."

My voice cracked as sadness and the past alike flooded through me. Then I remembered Jasper- all I had been through to find him, all we had been through together, and what we were going through now.

I then realized that my past- the parts that I could remember as well as the ones that I couldn't- didn't matter... The past was the past, after all, and it was meant to stay just that- the past... I had a family now... I had my Jasper now...

If I didn't know I had a mother in Esme before, I did then... She stood against the overwhelming tide of Jasper's protectiveness to pull me into her arms- right out from under his shocked, angry nose...!

Wrapping her arms around me tightly, she smiled as her eyes shone. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone, Alice... If you ever want to talk, I would be glad to listen..." She then pressed her lips light as a feather against my forehead. "You both should know that I'm glad you're here, for whatever reason, and I hope you can stay awhile..." How true I hoped and prayed and wished that was...!

There must have been some higher purpose or meaning for me- for us all- because at that very moment I sank into a vision. Carlisle was on his way home- finally!

~000~

Carlisle Cullen breezed into the house about 10 minutes after I'd had my vision, tense and alert as he sensed Jasper and I. His eyes were wide as they flicked between us all and he sank onto the couch beside Esme and Rosalie.

He asked no questions- he didn't even talk at all- he simply sat there, studying us. His golden eyes were alight with questions, but he held his tongue, as I too studied him. He finally spoke, his voice as soft as his gaze as we locked eyes. "Hello. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

Giggling, I nodded- perhaps a bit too enthusiastically- and glanced at Jasper. "I know..." He barely had time to blink- he didn't get a word in edge wise, either- before I went on. "I'm a seer, and Jasper- my husband- is an empath... That's how I know you and Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. That's also how I know we're going to be a family..."

His eyes widened somewhat as he looked between us with a quiet chuckle. "Well, that explains a quite a few things..." He shook his head with a growing smile and folded his hands under his chin. "So tell me what exactly brings you here?"

Gripping Jasper's hand tightly in mine, I spared him a glance as he visibly relaxed. There must not have been much hostility- even from Rosalie- since Carlisle had come home. Even as he relaxed, I could tell it was hard for him- all those way ward emotions he hadn't been exposed to in such a time- but I also knew he could handle it. He was my Jasper, after all...!

"Exactly what I said... We want to join your coven!" I couldn't help but lose my own emotions as stark excitement flooded through me, the three vampires stiffening away from my outburst. Then I was swept away by a wave of sadness, the underlying current of seriousness just as strong, as I gazed down at mine and Jasper's joined hands. "If you will have us, of course... We want to be part of your family..."

His brows quirked as he nodded, mulling it all over in his head. "I'll have to talk to my family of course... Do you have some where to stay for the time being? We'd be happy to at least put a roof over your head until we make our decision, I'm sure..." He turned to Esme then, question on his lips that he didn't even need or have to ask. With a nod of her head, Esme just as silently agreed we were welcome under her roof.

Wrapping my arms around myself to keep from jumping up and hugging the life out of them, a goofy grin played in my lips. The moment of truth wouldn't be too far off now..! But oh, I could already hardly wait! If only Edward and Emmett would hurry up!

Chuckling at my eager happiness, Jasper replaced my arms instead with his with a teasing wink. "Calm down, darlin', or you'll give this poor old man a heart attack..."

Caressing my cheek, he lowered his head until our breath mingled and lips brushed as he spoke. "I ain't seen you this happy since I asked you to marry me... And they ain't even decided anything yet!"

It was then that I knew I was silly to worry about how he felt; he was just as excited and eager as me- if the accent didn't give it away, I don't know what did...

If that accent didn't absolutely soak me every time, I don't know what did... Not only was I fighting shivers, I had to keep from taking him then and there... After all that time together, all the love we'd made, I found staying away from him- challenging... And dammit if he didn't feel it...

His arms tightened impossibly painfully around me- if I had been human, he would have crushed my ribs- as he dipped his head into the hollow of my throat with a growl. "Alice, I highly suggest you behave... Or. Else."

Peeking from beneath lowered lashes, I was pleased and somewhat shocked to find that if the Cullen's heard our exchange, they didn't act like it. Taking that as a good sign, I dropped my mouth close to his ear, my voice a sexy purr. "Or. What.?!"

I was in trouble... I knew that very thing the very instant that his tongue slipped and slid along my throat. "Or else, baby doll, I'll have to take you up one side and down the other right here in front of these nice people..." His teeth tantalizingly sank into my skin then, assuring a love bite.

Damn him...! He'd always known I'd always wanted to be Marked in public eye, if only to see if I could control myself... But then again, when exactly could I ever control myself around him?! Of course, only my Jasper- sexy, possessive, badass Jasper- would test the theory the day we meet the Cullen's... Of course...!

Jerking away from him with a squeak, I slapped a hand to my throat as he straightened with his usual cocky smirk and rested his arm nonchalantly across the back of the love-seat, brushing hair off my throat away from my fresh love-bite.

He'd always told me- ordered me, teased me, warned me- to wear his Marks with pride, and I always had- but always was not at all by any means right in front of the Cullen's on their couch while they decided if we could be a part of their family or not...!

Clearly unsettled, they glanced from us to each other all in rapid succession as I wished so much to find a hole and bury myself in it. Esme was the first to speak, not as fazed by our blatant and public display of possession for having been around Rosalie and Emmett for so long, with a playful smile on her lips. "It's been a long time that it's just been you two hasn't it? And Mr. Possessive Grumpy Pants does not want to share does he?!"

Rolling my eyes, I nodded with a small, tight smile as he growled under his breath. Scooting away from him, I leaned across the side table and lowered my voice, even though I knew full-well that he could hear me. "He's on his vampire man period..."

Everyone laughed at that, even Jasper, and I began to feel at ease, knowing that I'd be happy to call this place home. Sighing into his arms as I lounged against his chest, I easily slipped into another vision. Edward and Emmett were finally on their way! Finally!

Squealing impatiently, I risked a glance around to find four pairs of eyes looking at me. Knowing I needed to explain, I clutched his hand in mine again as dawning registered on his face. Realizing there was no danger, he relaxed immediately and pulled me back against his chest, arms wrapped loosely around me.

"Edward and Emmett will be here in about five minutes, if they don't get into a fight about who caught the biggest bear... Silly, silly boys!"

It took a solid minute for them to realize I'd had a vision and not be totally freaked out by it. Well, they'll have plenty of time to work on not freaking out once we're moved in and settled...

~000~

I was in the middle of trying to explain how my visions worked- the little bit that I knew- when they came through the door. Edward Cullen was, like Carlisle, mostly just curious, having already 'read' or 'heard' our thoughts- how ever they worked- and didn't pay us too much mind as he lounged nonchalantly against the wall. A smirk was on his lips as he watched Emmett and knew, like me, that he wouldn't honestly hurt anyone unless threat came to him or Rosalie.

Even so, as the brute of a man Emmett Cullen barreled through the door, I shrank just a little bit farther behind Jasper as he sank into a crouch of the very same, a growl in his chest. No talking or coaxing my Jasper out of anything would happen this time, and honestly I don't know if I wanted to... Emmett was huge and intimidating- my visions hadn't prepared me for the bulging muscles and/or the angry hell-bent protectiveness.

Then again, I knew- we all did- that Emmett wouldn't do anything. That man, no matter how large he was, was a total softy once he got to know someone and realized they weren't a danger. He was literally all growl and no bite- for the most part- but I was still glad for Jazzy and his overprotectiveness, even if it was uncalled for most times.

"Who the hell are y'all and why the hell are y'all here?!" He was growling, the accent clear in his gravelly voice- must have been a Southern thing- as he glanced some what rather frantically between us and Rosalie.

It took me that long to realize that he and Jasper were the same in their insane need and overprotectiveness- no matter how many times Rosalie or I protested or said we could handle ourselves. He and Jazzy would get along great, I just knew it...!

"Emmett...!" Rosalie sighed his name and that was all it took- the territorial beast in him simmered- if only a little bit- as an ear-to-ear grin brightened his face and he crossed the room to her side. Folding her tightly into his arms, he shot us both a glare over his shoulder and fell onto the arm of the couch. The whole thing shook under the shock of his bulk but withstood it, as it had many times before, I was sure.

Rosalie was Emmett's couch, I realized with an inaudible giggle- always cuddling and loving his sheer size and might, and while she might falter to support him at all times in every circumstance, she never once broke or let him down. Funny the way my mind works sometimes...! And, now that he has his "couch," he can finally calm down...!

It took us all about five minutes for anyone to speak, mostly calm and peaceful now. "I apologize for my language, ma'am..."

This was directed mostly at me, but I saw Esme smile lightly at him. Ducking my head with a quiet giggle, I pushed the bangs from my eyes. "Please, Emmett, don't ever call me ma'am- my name is Alice- and I hope very much for your blessing so that my husband and I may join your family..."

Shock registered for a beat on his face at me knowing his name before he smiled with a nod. "Of course, ma'am- I mean Alice... I'd love to have you here..."

A relieved sigh escaped me then as I sagged against Jasper and closed my eyes. One down, four to go...

~000~

We sat frozen at Emmett's words, my hands clutching desperately at Jasper. How had Emmett gone from hell-bent angry to saying we could stay that quickly?! I didn't know, but I was glad he did...

Whatever Emmett's motivation was, Rosalie clearly lacked. Her steel golden gaze pierced him so fiercely with a glare I thought she'd surely burn him alive. "Emmett! What are you saying?!

You're comfortable with a couple of strangers moving in on us- one claiming to 'see' us in visions, and the other a dangerous, murderous monster who looks like he's been through hell and back?! Does your family mean anything at all to you- their love and protection and sanctuary?!"

I'd be lying if I said her words did not hurt, and it took everything I had not to cry out. Muffling a gasp, I turned my face into Jasper's chest as my fingers tangled into the hem of his cotton tee shirt. I didn't expect her to act like that... I knew she'd resist, just not near so much...

Jasper tipped my chin with a caress as Emmett exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. "Rosalie..." He was trying to talk to her, trying to reason with her- maybe possibly if only for mine and Jasper's sake- but she wasn't having it- any of it.

She jerked free of his arms and stood, eyes wide and rather frantic as she looked between us all. I then realized that she was scared... She was scared of Jasper and I, that we would ruin the place and stability she'd built up within this family. She was scared they would forget her- that they would cherish us, protect us, and love us more than her.

Crossing her arms over her chest proved both her defenses and her vulnerability. She tried so hard to be unfeeling and uncaring, lest she be hurt again, but even the strongest and hardest fall- no one is so totally without feelings or scars.

~000~

Rosalie fled up the stairs, Emmett on her heels- as always- leaving the rest of us unsure what to do next. Esme finally broke the silence with a quiet sob as Carlisle wrapped her in his arms. "I am so sorry, Alice... I don't know what came over her... She would never behave so hatefully and I am very disappointed in her. Perhaps we can continue our talk while she's upstairs cooling off..." She flashed a ghost of a small smile, lifting my spirits, if not all of ours, even just a little bit...

"I'd like to find out more about your gift, Alice... I would most enjoy your company if you were to stay..." This came from Edward, quiet and unexpected, as he walked fully into the living room. "I'd love having so much talent as a seer around... It'd prove most interesting, having both a seer and a telepathist..."

If I thought my Jasper was angry before, he really was murderous now. His arms tightened all of painfully and possessively around me, jealousy pulsing through his veins replacing the blood he lost all those years ago. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he smothered me into his arms.

It had been quite a long time that I had gotten any male attention apart from him, and he hated any and all attention that wasn't his- just like I hated any and all female attention he got that wasn't mine.

"Jasper..." My voice did nothing to ease the beast inside him, and it was only when I curled tighter in his arms with a sigh that his eyes finally met my own. "Jasper, he doesn't mean it... Even if he does, which he doesn't, I'm yours and only yours, Jasper..."

Through all of this, I only just then realized that Edward had just as well admitted that we were welcome, by him by any means anyway. Two down, three to go...!

He was just about to kiss me- our lips brushed and breath mingled, like so many times before- when down the stairs came Rosalie- suitcase in hand and a hard set to her lips. She was leaving- because of us.

I was on my feet before her feet had even hit the landing of the stair case, a gasp on my lips. "Rosalie... Oh, Rosalie... I have been so selfish in all of this- I don't even know how you feel about us coming here..."

She shrank away from me, closer to Emmett, as he wrapped a loose arm around her and tucked her into his chest. "Rosa girl..."

His voice was a hoarse whisper as he turned her to face him and tipped her chin, his eyes pleading with her. "My Rosa girl..." He wrapped his hand in her hair, tangling his fingers into her silky locks, and drew her face to up to his. Then they kissed, slow and rough all at once, the moment heated and longing between them.

Feeling the need to give them even some level of privacy even as they kissed right in the middle of the living room, I turned my back and walked back to Jasper. His arms so warm and tight around me were a solace, my place of peace and quiet.

"You are not being selfish, Alice... Do you hear me? You're not..." His voice was low with conviction as he too captured my lips, quick and light but still with the full force of his love behind them. Pulling away a beat later, he rested his forehead on mine. "Do not think you're being selfish, Alice... The Cullen's, this family and the life they live, it's the only thing you've ever known... It's natural for you to want it so bad..."

A small smile tilted my lips as my eyes found his, only somewhat dark from his last, unfortunately human, meal. Caressing his cheek, I breathed a quiet sigh. "They're not the only ones I knew, Jasper..."

"I know, darlin', and I thank God every day for guiding me into that diner that day..." His smile matched mine, soft and small but still there, as he twined our left hands and lifted mine to his lips. "I thank God every day for you, my Alice..."

Rosalie's voice was soft, almost a plea, as she spoke, eyes still wide and terrified as we turned to her. "You thank God?!"

His gaze snapped to hers, wary of her but confident in his answer as he shook his head yes. "Yes, Miss Rosalie, I do... My time as a newborn was one of endless carnage and death, almost a century of it, until I left my creator to go find my own way...

I wandered like a shell of a man, hunting as often as I pleased... Of course, me being an empath made it harder, being able to feel emotions... Everything finally got so bad that I hated myself- I hated living- and I often thought about going to Volterra to find my own end...

I was passing through Philadelphia, not planning to stay long enough but to slake my thirst, when I realized it was going to rain. Looking for both shelter and my next meal, I walked into a small diner. The emotions were warm and rather comforting, some thing I hadn't experienced in a long, long time... There, in that diner, 15 years ago, I found my Alice..."

His eyes left all of theirs and found mine as he smiled and squeezed my fingers. "You saved me that day, Alice, in that diner all those years ago... I loved you at very first sight, since I first took your hand, and I haven't stopped since... I don't plan on it any time soon, either... You're stuck with me, darlin', for all eternity and then some, come hell or high water... I love you, Alice Whitlock, forever and always, amen."

~000~

"I do thank God, Miss Rosalie... I thank Him everyday for my Alice- I have from the moment her golden eyes met mine, and I won't ever stop, because through her, I'm saved... I'm a changed man because of her, and I won't ever let her forget the debt I owe her for that..."

"You love her..." Her voice was blunt as she spoke, arms loose at her sides. I realized, at the sight, that she was warming up to us, if only a little bit- her words further proving my point. "You want nothing more than her protection, her happiness- even if what she wants isn't what you want... You would do anything- be anything-for her... You wouldn't leave for even a second for anything in the world, because then the darkness of your past comes back..." She smiled softly, the ghost of her dark past in her eyes, and wrapped her arms tightly around Emmett's waist. "I know what a dark past is, and how hard such a bright future can be to live with...

I've been there when you want nothing more than to die- we all have at one point or another... I know what it's like when you find someone to share your life with- someone that accepts all that you are all of the time, no matter what... I know what it's like wanting to find your own place in this world... Then you find a family to call your own and, with your soulmate by your side, nothing else matters...

I also know what forgiveness and second chances are... I've learned, simply from watching you and your Alice, that scars- whether physical or emotional- are just stories to tell your lover of the battles you've fought... And you have fought many battles, haven't you, Jasper?"

He slowly nodded, still wary of her, as she smiled sardonically and let the suitcases fall from her hands with a heavy sigh. "I was wrong to judge you before I knew your story, and I'm sorry... I hope you can forgive me...Don't read too much into this though, because I still don't particularly like you- yet- but you are welcome here... I hope you find yourself here."

He smiled softly with a shake of his head and slung an arm around my shoulder as I cuddled into his arms. 3 down, 2 to go! "I have found myself, Miss Rosalie, with my Alice... But I also hope to find myself with y'all, in this group of golden eyed vampires that have become more than just a coven- y'all are a family... I hope and pray beyond any hope and prayer that my Alice and I are welcome as well..."

~000~

"As touching as your story is, we don't take human blood, and it seems that you've fed from a steady diet of them for quite some time... I am sorry, but you do not have a place here, with us, until you can control your thirst..." That was the second time Carlisle had spoken since he'd arrived, and his words jarred me. His eyes were full of compassion, but also discipline, and I knew it would take a lot of convincing on our part for his approval.

Jasper literally pulled me from my thoughts and into his arms with a low noise in his throat as his eyes found mine, the sight of him so deflated and lost almost breaking my heart. Gripping his chin, I gazed into his eyes and knew once again what the Cullen's did not: in the startlingly bright red gaze of human blood, a trace of golden animal blood circled slowly. They would soon be that golden hue that I so loved- that I helped create- that rich butterscotch gaze so deep I could swim in forever and yet never find his soul because it is so twined with my own.

Grazing my finger along his jaw, I hooked a finger under his chin and drew his face to mine, eyes flicking between his own and his lips. Finally closing the space between us, I softly kissed him with a shake of my head. It would work out, no matter if they accepted us or not, because we had each other... I had my Jasper, and he had me, his Alice.

"Mr. Carlisle, with all due respect, sir, I do drink from animals... My Alice was sure to help me transition soon after we met, because she knew already that we would eventually find you... I do still slip-up, as you can see obviously, but I am getting better... I only slipped up anyway because I hadn't hunted in awhile.

We finally found y'all and were ready to come to Forks, so we drove straight through from New York... I only lessened the population by two and even with such a small number of humans I am even still remorseful now... I deeply apologize..."

Then his eyes found mine again as he ran his thumb in slow caresses in the inside of my wrist. "I understand if I'm not good enough for you- I understand that the way you live is strict and disciplinary and not for everyone... But Alice is the perfect example of the vegetarian lifestyle- unless, of course, y'all one-up her... She has not had human blood that I know of since we've been together, and more than likely not too often before then... She is good enough... Take her..."

What was he saying?! "Jasper..." The thought that he might and/or would ever even think of leaving me- let alone actually- made my stomach turn, my head spin, and my heart yet again stop and freeze in my chest. What was he saying?!

Esme flashed that familiar ghost of a smile again and took Carlisle's hand in hers, her gaze locking with all of ours. "If we take one of you, we are taking both of you..."

Was this it?! Was this the moment of truth- when our future with the Cullen's was decided?!

I knew it was- just like I knew that, despite our attempts, they might not even still take us in. I knew that no matter what- if every vision I'd had was wrong and the Cullen's did decide that we couldn't stay and be a part of them- I had him. I had him now, and I would have him always. My absolute everything, my very best friend, my lover, my soulmate- my Jasper, forever and always.

They all exchanged glances and something passed between them that I couldn't quite describe.

Between them all- the golden eyed family of vampires I had 'seen' my Jasper and I with- Carlisle the 'father', Esme the 'mother', Edward the 'first born', Rosalie the only 'daughter', and Emmett the 'baby'- our future was decided. "You can stay."


	3. On Top Of the World

***On Top of The World***2

The view from Edward's balcony was like little I'd ever seen before, the snow-capped mountains faintly glittering in the fading light as the sun sank below the horizon. Jasper's arms were loose around me as I lounged against him, my head pillowed on his chest. Sighing, he squeezed me close and rested his own head on mine, a smile in his voice. "They accepted us, darlin'... We found our family!"

"I know! Oh, Jazzy, I'm so excited! We're gonna love it here, I just know it...!" Tilting my head back so that our eyes met, I smiled and wrapped my arms up around his neck. "I love you, Jasper... Forever and ever..."

Turning me around so he didn't hurt me when he bent over, our lips crashed together with bruising force and dizzying electricity. "Mine." He easily deepened the kiss, pulling me bridal style into his arms, as I tangled my fingers into his hair. "Mine." The cool air rushed over me as he walked out under the stars and sat me on the balcony railing. "Mine."

Pulling away slightly, I tipped my head back with a giggle and buried my face in his tee shirt. "I know I'm yours, Jasper... Need we go back to our now empty hotel room so that I may prove just that to you?!"

His eyes glazed over, full of lust and possession, and raked along my body from head to toe. "That would be nice, yes... Buuuttt, we sadly and regrettably do have company, and he ain't too happy... At all..." Grabbing me around the waist, he settled me back on the ground beside him with a low growl. "I thought you said he knew we were taking over his room, Alice...?! I thought you said he was okay with it...?!"

Smiling innocently with a flutter of eyelashes, I wrapped my own arms around his waist and tugged him into my side as his tightened that much. "He wiiilll be okay with it... Later... After Esme and I show him our new ideas for the garage..."

Just then, Edward himself dropped our suitcases on the floor with a yell of outrage. "Alice...!"

Then I felt his, as well as Jazzy's, fiery gaze on me. Oops...

Edward's movements were slow as he walked farther into the room, lips twisted into a frown. "You're taking my room...?!"

His words were both a statement and a question rolled into one as he crossed his arms over his chest and lounged against the door. He'd read my mind... Mine or Jazzy's...

Shrugging nonchalantly, I rolled my eyes with a huff as Jazzy inched just in front of me. My reply was just as simple: "It has the best view!"

He clearly wasn't satisfied with that- neither of them were- and was about to voice his anger, just before Esme swept into the room. "Edward, you've had this room since we built the house, darling. Isn't it time for a change of scenery?!"

A knowing smile spread over my face as she smiled that same way and fluttered her lashes innocently. The eyelash flutter wasn't flirtacious- as it very well could have been- but simply a means to get what she wanted. We women knew how to make our men tick and get what we wanted... It was a well-learned trick of the trade, one I had mastered quite well...

"Besides," she added, her tone airy as if she could care less, "Alice and I drew up quite the floor-plan for the garage... Just in case you do decide to move rooms..." Then, with a wink, she turned around and left.

Fluttering my own lashes at him with a smirk, I giggled and threaded my arm through Jasper's. "See?! The garage won't be too bad... Esme and I worked hard on the designs, and you don't wanna disappoint Esme, do you...?!" Yeah, I totally already had him wrapped around my little finger... I had Edward on my little finger and Jazzy on my ring finger...

We were locked in a stare-down- Edward and I were, anyway... Jazzy pretty much just glared at him... We only broke our concentration when Emmett bounded up the stairs, barely visible under the boxes in his arms. "What's going on?!"

Jazzy's glare shifted to him, rather light now, as Emmett dropped the boxes with a thud. "I sure do hope there wasn't anything breakable in there, Emmett...!"

That was the first time he'd spoken directly to him, and pride swelled up in me. I was proud of him... He was jealous and possessive and didn't even want to be here, so it thrilled me that he was at least attempting to play nice...

Emmett's gaze snapped to the box on the floor with a sheepish shrug. "Oops..." Picking it back up, he was on his way out before he realized we weren't behind him. "Y'all coming or not?! Where do y'all want this?"

Glancing at Edward one last time, I squeezed Jazzy closer as he sighed in to my arms. "Right here...!"

~000~

Boxes littered the room, clothes thrown haphazardly around as I put on a pout about the lack of a walk-in closet. Huffing, I walked slowly over to Jazzy as he sat beside the book shelf, going through the five or so boxes of books he'd owned and collected over the years.

Grazing my fingertips along his shoulder as I sat among the piles of books, I put on my best pout as he finally looked up from his book with a smile. "Hello, darlin'..."

"Hi, Jazzy..." Slumping to the floor with a forlorn sigh, I lay my head on top of the nearest pile and crossed my arms over my chest. Throwing a dramatic hand over my face, I rolled over with an equally dramatic sigh and peeked out at him from lowered lashes. "If only there was something we could do..."

Setting his book aside, he plopped onto his stomach and crawled over to me, fingers massaging my head and temples. Grabbing my ankle with a smirk, he drug me away from the stack of books and pillowed my head in his lap. Resuming his massage, his eyes crinkled at the corners as a soft purr escaped my lips. "What needs doing so badly that you interrupted my reading, darlin'?!"

Fluttering my eyes open, I looked up at him with a small frown as my hands twined up around his neck. "You and I both know that you don't mind it very much, if at all, when I do nterrupt you. You've read that 'damn Yankee book by that damn Yankee devil spawn author' a thousand and one times already, anyway..."

Chuckling at my air quotes, his dark eyes met mine as he hooked a finger under my chin. "You're not an interruption, Alice... You never could, nor will you ever, be... A distraction- now, that's another story altogether... You ARE a distraction..."

Letting my own hand drift along his jaw, I felt the heat in his gaze and knew that he wanted me- as much as I did him. "They're basically pretty much the same thing...?!"

"No, no, no, darlin'... Not in my book, anyway... Interruptions are like phone calls while I am busy trying to seduce you... Distractions are when I'm reading and you sway your sexy little hips my way with those red lips all in a pout..."

"So, basically what I just did...?!" My voice was a sad and disappointing squeak, my intentions given away just from my tone.

Slowly nodding, his eyes ran over my body from top to bottom and all over again. "Yes, Alice, exactly what you just did...!" Then his head bent and his lips met mine. "You are such a distraction, darlin', it amazes me I can get anything done...!"

Deepening the kiss, I tightened my arms around his neck as he scooped his own hands under my butt and lifted me into his lap. Realizing that he was distracting me just as well as I was him, I trailed slow kisses along his neck before pecking his lips once more. "Jazzy, you're distracting me," I singsonged, somehow managing to pull away. I was already way in over my head with this man of mine...

"I know..." His voice was a murmur that mingled with my giggle as his fingers drifted over my body. "It's not so bad once you're used to it... This I say from experience..." Then his lips were back on mine.

Once again, I fought the wave of passion that flooded over me, the art of seduction that he mastered so well. "Jazzy..." Then I remembered why I was here in the first place- and it was not to entice my husband!

Pulling away, I held a restraining finger to his lips with a dazed look in my eyes. "Jazzy, stop it! I need to tell you something...!"

"So that's what all this is about- because you have something to tell me... Well, bring it on..." His face was bright with both lust and question as he twined our fingers against his lips. "What is it, darlin'?"

My lips once again slipped into a perfect pout as I made my eyes big and innocent, both of which I'd easily learned. When it came to my Jasper, not much coaxing or fluttering eye lashes were needed, but I found it fun without a doubt anyway to wire him up so... "Edward didn't have a walk-in closet..."

It took that long for him to realize where I was going with my speech, and he shook his head with a husky chuckle. "No, I don't guess he did, did he, darlin'...?!"

Playing my pout up for all it was worth, and it was worth a quite a bit, I shook my head with an air of utter and complete sadness. "No, Jazzy, he doesn't..."

Tilting my chin with a wink, his lips skimmed over my earlobe. "I suppose you're wanting one, ain't ya, darlin'?! I'll see what I can do..."

Tilting my head to give him better access to my neck, I smirked happily and twined my fingers in his hair so he was stuck in place at my jugular. "Thank you, Jazzy..."

Slipping out of my hold only just a little bit, his eyes twinkled as they met mine. Grabbing my hand, he kissed it like old times' sake before finding my lips. "Anytime, darlin'..."

Squealing, I threw myself forward as he fell backward, arms twined tight around me. "You're happier than a tornado in a trailer park, ain't ya, darlin'?!" There's that accent again- the very one that both soaked and killed me all at once.

Gazing into his eyes, I noticed how light they'd become since just that morning when we'd first arrived. "Yes, my Jasper, I am...!"

Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair with a crooked smile. "I guess we should be starting on that closet of yours soon, huh...?!"

Nodding, I skimmed my lips along his jaw with a giggle bubbling in my chest. "I know just how to get it done too...! Not that you'd ever agree to it, but it's an idea, anyway..."

"What exactly is it that you have in mind that I won't ever agree to?!" His voice was just as skeptical as his raised eyebrow as he held me at arm length. "Dare I ask?!"

"You. Just. Did.! I was thinking you and Emmett could wrestle..."

He knew that wasn't the only trick up my sleeve... "Ooorrr...?!"

Dancing my fingernails along his chest, I looked up at him through lowered fluttering lashes with a small smile. "Ooorrr we could finish what Edward interrupted..."

We were just about to, I could tell, when speak of the devil and Edward shall appear. "What's this I hear in here about me not having a walk-in closet?! And I won't dare mention what else I hear..."

Jazzy bristled in my arms with an almost angry shake in his body as his arms tightened around me. "My wife has grown spoilt on them... I've never once been known not to give into her wants or desires, so if it's a by god walk-in closet she wants, it's a by god walk-in closet she'll get..."

And that was that...! Standing with me still in his arms, he brushed past Edward hard enough to make him stumble. Here we go...!

Surprising us both, Edward readily offered to help, and with them both somehow managing to get along only long enough to work on my walk-in closet, it was done in a matter of minutes. We just needed to paint... But a walk-in closet is a walk-in closet, paint or not... And Jasper seemed to be making progress with the Cullen's, no matter how little it was... All in a day's work...!

~000~

Flicking the light on, I kept Esme's eyes covered with my hands as she slowly walked farther into our room. Once Edward and Jazzy had finished my closet, the rest of the room came together nicely and quickly. "What do you think?!"

Her quiet gasp was one of awe and admiration- I knew that feeling too... I thought Jazzy and I would never get rid of the darkness and despair that was Edward's organized yet chaotic room. Her eyes were bright as she looked from me to Jasper and finally around the room. "It's really nice... You two did this?!"

Threading my arm through his, I lay my head on his chest with a smile. "Jazzy and I... Edward helped on the closet... I told him we would manage but he didn't listen..." The intensity in the room flared as he and I recalled just what we could have done to demolish a whole entire wall. "We all managed just fine..."

Her voice was slightly dazed as she looked back at us, the same smile as me on her face. "It looks lovely... It finally looks like a room with people living in it again... Much better than that cave of Edward's..."

Looking around the room- mine and Jazzy's room- it was easy to see what Esme did. Teardrop lights of every color dripped from the ceiling, illuminating Jazzy's "comfy corner" by the bookcase- the old recliner he'd found from the attic, the small table with a lamp, paper, and pens- as well as our "music corner" where we had set our various instruments. A four-poster bed sat against the far wall by the balcony doors. It was a spacious room if I ever saw one...

The balcony doors were open to let the light breeze in as I walked out under the night sky, both of them on my heels. The strings of lights rained from the eaves of the house, lighting the path from our room out against the support beams where my vanity sat. I'd wanted the fresh air to wash over me every morning as I did my make up, so my vanity out on the balcony was a must- even if Jazzy insisted that I didn't need "that crap makeup you put on."

Sitting on my stool, I faced Esme with a smile. "What do you think?!" Squealing as he blurred to my side and tossed me over his shoulder, I rolled my eyes as he planted himself in my place on my stool, settling me in his lap with a wink.

Looking at us each in turn, her lips tilted into a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think I could have done any better... You two are quite the team... You finished this whole room in less than a day! I'm proud of you!"

Looking over my shoulder with my own smile, I felt his lips press briefly against mine as he tightened his arms around me. "I am so proud of you..." Turning, I straddled his lap as his grip wandered to my hips and ground me against him. "I love you so much."

I didn't even notice Esme. I didn't even care. If she got a show, she got a show... But, of course, she was smarter than that and, in my almost drunken state, I didn't realize she'd left. More power to us then...

His movements were slow as his hands skimmed under my dress and found my hip, hitching my leg higher as he stood. Dropping his head to my chest, a shiver rocked through me as his teeth tugged at the material over my now nipply breasts. Arching my back against his mouth, I tangled my fingers into his hair to hold him in place. "Jazzy..."

Coming to my senses, I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him until we were out of breath. "Jazzy..." My breath was a ragged pant as I drug in air like a fish out of water and pulled away so his eyes met mine. "No, baby, not right now... Not here..."

"When?! Where?! Please, darlin', I need you... Right now, Alice..." His voice was a plea, a beg for the release we both needed. But I couldn't grant him that- not now, not here...

Pulling away with a sad sigh, I ran a tired hand through my hair. "I am sorry... We just- we can't, Jazzy, not right now... Later, maybe..."

With that, he dropped me to the ground and bounced onto the railing, balancing on the balls of his feet. A ghost of a frown flashed as he closed his eyes and fell forwards. Well then... I guess he's mad at me now...

Rolling my eyes, I didn't even look to see where he was going. I turned on my heel and I left.

~000~

Slumping onto the couch beside Esme as she turned worried eyes on me, I waved her away. "I don't know where Jasper is or where he went and I don't really care right now... He's a grown man and I'm tired of coddling him like the baby he thinks he is..." Huffing, I crossed my arms over my chest with a smirk. "My baby's just sad 'cause he didn't get any..."

Emmett returned my smirk from the loveseat, his fingers threaded into Rosalie's hair as she sat in his lap. "I know what that feels like..."

Rosalie giggled and looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk of her own. "Keep that lip up and you won't be getting any, either..." That shut him up real quick...

Giggling, I shook my head with a rather sad sigh. "Can we talk about something else, please...?!"

Esme reached over and patted my knee with a small smile. "Of course we can, sweetheart... What do you wanna talk about?!"

"Anything... I don't really care..." My voice was quiet as I laid my head back on the couch. "Let's talk about y'all... I wanna hear your stories, if you don't mind telling them..." I knew all their stories anyway, but I needed something to pass the time until my booty hurt husband returned.

Rosalie tensed, arms defensive and tight across her chest, as a sound of distress rose in her throat. "No...! I don't want to talk about it... Any of it... At all... I won't... You can't make me... None of you can...!"

Frowning as I realized I had clearly overstepped my bounds, I put my hands up in surrender and faced her. "I'm sorry, Rosalie... Please forgive me... I won't make you do anything you don't want to... Let's talk about something else then...?!"

She flashed a small, grateful smile and fell back against Emmett's arms with a sigh. "Let's not talk, okay...?! Edward, will you play something for me pretty please?!"

She flashed another dazzling smile as he stood and turned to me with his own smile. "Do you play, Alice? I know y'all brought instruments if you would like to join me... Or, if you like, I can teach you piano..."

"Perfect...! I've always wanted to play the piano..." Threading my arm through his as he walked to his music room, I barely spared Jazzy a passing thought. He'd be angry and jealous, no doubt, but I didn't care; he's the one that got so upset over absolutely nothing in particular...

Sitting on the piano bench beside Edward, my eyes closed as he played, the music drifting over me. I couldn't help but only then thinking of Jasper... Where was he? Why was he angry with me? Did he know how much I loved him?

Opening my eyes with a quiet sigh, I watched Edward's nimble fingers as they stroked the keys, easily following along with what he was playing. Even as I watched his fingers, I couldn't quite get my own to match his, and that made me rather mad. I'd always been good at whatever I'd ever tried, the first time I tried, and I couldn't get the piano...

Edward wrapped his arm loosely around my shoulder and grabbed my hand, showing me precisely where to place my fingers. I'd say it was one of those cliche, 'about to kiss you' things but this was Edward we were talking about... Even when I leaned sideways into him to get a better position, I knew that in no way would anything happen... I knew that, he knew that... But my Jasper did not...

Before I could blink, Edward was thrown across the room by my overly possessive, overly protective, overly jealous husband. "Get your damn hands off of my wife!"

I whirled around on the stool in shock just in time to see Jasper bull-dog Edward right into the opposite wall. His grip was tight on Edward's throat as he slammed him again and again into the wall, easily and quickly creating an 'Edward's head' shaped hole. What. In. The. World.!?

Blurring to his side, I wrapped my arms tightly around him and tugged, but of course it was no use- my Jazzy was a truck...! "Jasper!"

Like only a couple of other times, my voice didn't reach him. I knew then that he was wholly consumed by the beast inside and wanted nothing more than my protection and his Mark on my skin. There was no use trying to talk him out of anything- not when he was like that...!

Rolling my eyes with a growl in my throat, I grabbed his belt loops and tugged, yet again to no avail. It would take extreme measures on my part, I was sure... Finally stepping between them, I waited for him to slam into Edward again- I waited and waited, but he never did... One minute I was almost too sure he was going to kill Edward and the next I was the one pushed against the wall...

His body pinned mine from lips to back against the wall as he wrapped my legs around his waist, leaning so his erection pressed full and hard and tortuous into me. His lips were on mine, rough and parted as his tongue pushed into my mouth. My own mouth was swollen by the time I managed to pull away and look into his once again ruby red eyes.

He'd drank from a human.

His eyes were bright and startling red, an anger in them I hadn't see in awhile, as I ran a hand through my hair. Dammit...! I didn't know what we would do if he couldn't control himself...

Without thought of Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, or Emmett, I flashed a small, apologetic smile at Edward as my arms tightened around him, leading him out of the music room and out the front door. "I'm sorry... We just- we can't do this... Not right now... I am so sorry..."

Gathering me up into his arms, he blurred through the forest away from the house- away from the Cullen's.

~000~

He finally stopped, quite some way from the Cullen's house- not from tired limbs or wary emotions, but with thoughts that we were as far from anyone and everything but each other as we were going to get. As far from anyone and everything but my Jasper suited me just fine...

His arms were still impossibly tight around me, and they didn't loosen a bit even as I tried to stand on my own two feet. Finally giving up, I let myself be held, and carried, and squashed in to his arms. As annoying as I found my present setting, I realized there was nowhere else I'd rather be- with the Cullen's would have been the one and only exception, though.

It was then that I found my limbs, and my limbs found movement, and movement found my husband's body. Caressing his face, I recoiled if only a little bit from the blood that lingered on his face. He leaned into my touch, my hands full of his beloved face, as I wished so much for his eyes to open again. Why won't he open them?

He was ashamed, it dawned on me, as he ducked his face away into my neck- with a sob. Great, heaving sobs racked his body as he held me, hands buried in my hair and face full of my scent. It also dawned on me that whatever had happened while he'd been away, it was an accident- a mere slip-up in light of his anger and hurt at my rejection. But I would in no way reject him now... Not when he needed me as he did now...

Tipping his chin was rather a feat, but once I held his face back in my hands, his eyes opened. He'd drank from a human- that was clear- and he was so terribly sorry for it- even if it was a mere slip-up. There was only one thing I knew to do- but it worked every time.

His ruby reds lifted slowly, away from the ground he was so intent on, and watched with a faraway gaze as I slipped the straps of my dress from my shoulders and my breasts fell out. Even in his state of bleak self-torture, he was still a man.

Even still a man as he was, he refused to touch me- or even look at me, as if his hands and eyes were too disgusting or shameful that his touch would dirty me as well. Oh my Jasper, I'm here for you...!

Taking his hand as it hung limp at his side, I smiled softly and laid it on my cheek, hoping he'd find the want and need to finish what I had started. He didn't...

Sighing, I was just about to pull my straps back into place when his hand blurred out and cradled my breast. His thumb circled my skin slowly as I leaned into his rough, calloussed hands- hands that, while capable of slipping up and taking human life, were always so gentle and protective where I was concerned. Wrapping his other arm around me, he tugged me against him with a husky noise of desire in his throat. "Alice..."

Burying his nose in the hollow of my throat with a deep inhale, he let out a quiet purr as his hands slowly wandered over my body. Finding the zipper at the back of my dress, his eyes met mine in silent question. I was his wife, for heavens' sake!

I was only too happy to be with him again, and he thought he needed permission to undress me...?! As if I'd deny him anything in this world, especially myself...

Reaching around behind me, I let my fingers linger on him as he pulled the zipper free, the dress falling in bunches around my torso. Bringing my face to his, he kissed me hard and fell to his knees, pulling my dress over the curves of my hips.

Glaring at it as if its very existence offended him, he smirked and caught my lips again, engulfing me. "I know you loved that dress, darlin', but it had to go..." Just like that, my Jasper was back... Just like that, we freely gave ourselves over to release and passion as it consumed us.

Even as Jasper sated my lust for him, he couldn't sate my thirst for blood, and it wasn't long until we blurred through the darkness on the heels of our prey. Running beside him, I couldn't help but marvel at the predator he had so easily become as he cornered the deer with a smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eyes.

He was savage- taking every hint of anger and frustration out on the deer- yet beautiful- the blood clinging to his skin a reminder of just how far he'd come. I must admit that I fell even more in love with him then- the way he let his emotions never quite show until he was hunting... It was rather alluring...

~000~

Together, we easily picked off half the herd of deer, and even then we still were not completely sated- either in our lust or our thirst. In response to the venom still on our tongues, we ourselves fell prey once again to our needs- our bodily pleasures as well as our burning throats.

Once the fire in our loins was a mere simmer, we sought more prey- bigger, faster, stronger- to satisfy the fire in our throats. We found exactly what we were looking for, staring at us in the face of an angry moma bear and an angry popa bear.

Since we didn't want to leave the cubs without parents, it didn't take us long to drain them, either. As some what and rather sad as I was about that, I knew enough not to get too soft on prey- it was only animals that I fed from as it was, when it very well could've and by any instinctive right should've been humans.

Finally fed and sated for what felt like a week's time, I turned slowly and took a single step towards the Cullen home. They were having fun and enjoying each other's company, that much was obvious even as I stood two miles away. A smile played on my lips as I twined our fingers and led him closer to the brightly lit, laughter filled home- only to be tugged to a stop and up into his arms before I could even move.

Squealing in genuine surprise as he circled me, I then lay content to have a wall of muscled chest at my back and arms of iron protection around me. His breath tickled my ear, hot and heavy against my skin, as he whispered my name. "Alice..."

Looking into his face- a face that I knew so well, from my human days and at the asylum until we finally met in the flesh- I wondered how some one could look at him and not fall in love. He was absolutely beautiful and he was absolutely mine.

His honey blonde locks were more disheveled than I think I'd ever seen them- and that came from many all nighters- and blood dripped from his chin. He took little notice- if any at all- and instead held my gaze as his head lowered towards mine and his hands cupped my face. Then his lips were on mine, light as a butterfly's wing and soft as a bird's feather. "Let's go home, darlin'..."

~000~

The looks we got were priceless as we entered the house, jaws on the floor and eyes popped out of heads. Then they all got that single, searing look from Jazzy and that was the end of it- they all looked away in modesty and embarrassment. It was obvious what we'd been up to- Jazzy's shirt around me and his bare torso was proof enough- but I wasn't ashamed or embarrassed. We were husband and wife, after all...!

Giggling at them, I buried my face in his shoulder as he sauntered to the staircase with a chuckle of his own and flaunted me. Like all men, he was made of swagger, and no one had perfected it like my Jasper- his was a gift of equal parts gentleman and badass tied with contradiction and wrapped in one sexy as hell package labelled Jasper Whitlock.

I hadn't even gotten the words out before Esme pointed up the stairs. "First door on the right."

Nodding, he stood on the base of the stairs in a blur- just as Emmett opened his mouth. "Don't have too much fun now, kids...!"

I felt as well as heard the rumbling growl in his throat as he flipped him the bird over his shoulder and kept walking up the stairs. Easily finding the bathroom, he walked inside and flicked the lock, all the while still with me in his arms. "I could use a good soakin' right now..."

Dropping his shirt to the floor, I smirked up at him as my back arched, legs twined tightly around his waist as he bent to start the water. "Jazzy, you're filthy! Of course you need a bath... We both do..."

Less than five minutes later, water lapped along my skin as I put a foot in the tub, already feeling the warmth. About to completely be in the tub, I squealed as he grabbed my ankle and pulled me on top of him, a wall of waves enveloping my body. Giggling as I face-planted against his chest, I rolled my eyes at his childishness. "Jazzy!"

Grinning teasingly, his hand ran along my skin under the water as he held me close. "You were taking too long, as always..."

Playfully scowling, I splashed him as he sank under the still running water and acted like he was drowning. Rolling my eyes, I followed suit and was immediately pinned beneath him as he kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. "Hello darlin'."

Giggling as he spoke underwater, I swatted his wandering hands away as they drifted from my breasts down along my stomach. "Jazzy! We're in the bathtub... Stop it!"

Coming up for air, he tugged me backwards into his lap with a sigh. "But I don't waaannnaaa..."

"But you haaavvveee to..." My fingers blindly found the shampoo as my eyes closed and my head rolled back against his shoulder, his finger sinking into me. He'd always done what he wanted to and it normally drove me crazy, but this time, I didn't really care... "Jazzy..."

Nuzzling into the crook of my neck with a moan, I felt his eyelashes on my skin as his own eyes closed, lips placing light kisses on my neck and shoulders. He soon grew tired of my neck and shoulders and lifted me up out of the water, pinning me against the wall before replacing his finger with his bulge. "Alice..."

Wrapping my legs just as tightly as I could around his waist, I dropped my head into the crook of his neck as he engulfed me and crashed his lips to mine. Taking him all in, I threw my head back with a moan as we found our highs together. Even as I shook and shuddered in his arms, I knew he wasn't finished... Neither was I...

He pushed right back into me with another moan before bending at the hips to turn the water off- and that was my undoing. I clenched my hips around him and rode out my high- all over again...

Wanting and needing even more of him even closer, I let my arms go and fell backwards, pulling him back into the water on top of me. I didn't want him farther than my arms or legs would allow...

In that moment, I didn't think about the Cullen's, sitting downstairs no doubt hearing everything. I didn't think about everything that had happened earlier that day. Anything and everything I could think about was my Jasper, and the pleasure he was giving me.

I certainly didn't think about the damage we could do to the tiled walls, much less the water pipes- until we did exactly that, and the tiles fell off the wall as the water pipe burst.

Five minutes later, Jazzy and I sat downstairs as Carlisle blurred outside to turn the main water line off. Esme was wringing her hands with a small smile, and I immediately felt sorry for ruining her bathroom. Rosalie once again sat in Emmett's lap, picking at her nails, as he flashed us a smirk. "Didn't figure that bathroom remodel would last long... I just figured it'd be me and Rosie to ruin it..."

Ducking my head into the crook of Jasper's neck with a squeak, I rolled my eyes and traced a soothing hand along his chest. "At least they know what we're capable of..."

Emmett had a smart comment, I could tell, but just then Carlisle came back inside and brushed his hands together. "Nothing those two haven't already messed up- more than once... We'll just fix it in the morning and be done with it..."

Wrapping his arms around Esme with a smile of his own, he kissed the top of her head with a sigh. "It'll be okay, sweetness... If Rosalie and Emmett's damage can be fixed, I'm sure so can Alice and Jasper's... Let's just rest until morning..."

"I am so sorry, Esme... I'll fix it all personally if you'd like me to..."

She returned my smile and waved a hand at my words. "Not to worry, Alice, not to worry... Jasper needed you just as much as you needed him, I understand that... It's not like we all haven't been there and done that at one time or another... Some of us still obviously haven't grown out of all of it yet, either... You just leave that to us and go rest for awhile..."

Taking that as our leave, I grabbed his hand and tugged him after me up the stairs into our room. The door slammed as he scooped me into his arms and crashed our lips together, fingers twined into my hair. "Jazzy..." Smiling against his lips, I just barely pulled away so I could look into his eyes as they opened. There was little trace of gold in them now, but I knew that it would be back. He'd worked hard for his golden eyes, and if I knew him at all, he would work even harder to keep them.

Tracing a finger along his jaw-line, I placed a sweet kiss on his lips with a smile. I needed some alone time... In his kiss of return, he told me that he understood and would wait for me- he always would, forever and always. In that kiss before I left, I promised I would come home to him.

~000~

The night air was cool against my skin as I lay in the grass, enveloped in my thoughts. My Jasper and I had found our family!

Happiness flooded through my veins as I thought of my family- our family, mine and Jasper's. They all accepted us as their own, and little had ever made me happier. I knew it would take some work- Jasper's slip-ups, though mere accidents, made the Cullen's leery, and he was already way too jealous- just like I knew we could make it work. We would be a family...!

The smell of Old Spice and leather drifted over me on the breeze, warm and euphoric, as he wandered slowly through the surrounding trees. He stood tall and lean against the light of the moon, the only trace that he had slipped up mirrored in his eyes. He slowly sank to the ground beside me, our sides flush against each other from head to toe, as a sigh escaped his lips. He was finally at peace, or so I thought- but, of course, he proved me wrong. "My slip-ups make it hard for them to accept me... They're even doubtful about you..."

Rolling over so I faced him, a small smile flitted briefly across my face as I put a finger to his lips. "Shhh! What have I told you time and time again, Jazzy!? It will work out- we'll all work it out, together, as a family..."

And that was that... His lips softly met mine as my eyes closed and my mind wandered. Even with his slip-ups, even with all the Cullen's doubts, I was still on top of the world. I had my family and I had my Jasper. I was on top of the world, and I was not coming down...


	4. Jealous

A/N: Hey y'all! How's the weather where y'all are at? It's snowing here, so I didn't have school yesterday... But I was stuck cleaning house, SSSOOO here's the update today! Stay safe, stay warm, stay wild, stay free.

***Jealous***3

Moonlight spilled into our room from our open balcony doors, the drapes fluttering in the breeze. My Alice lay curled on my side of the bed, hugging my pillow to her, as she slept. Smiling at the sight, I shook my head- it still blew my mind, even after 15 years, that she could and/or would ever love me... But she did, and there was no way I was ever, ever letting her go... She was mine now, and she was mine forever... I just had to make sure a certain Edward Cullen knew that...!

Fluidly taking the stairs, I was little surprised to find him banging away at his piano, eyes closed as the music flowed over him. As I crossed the threshold, his eyes and he looked over the piano at me. Locking eyes, he motioned with his head to a door on the back wall, one that presumably led outside. "You wanted to speak with me, Jasper...?!"

Nodding stiffly, I followed him at a distance, my eyes attuned to the stiffness in his own body. He was just as nervous as me...! If not more, considering the fact that basically the only interaction we'd had so far, I was beyond angry and kicking his ass...!

Crossing my arms over my chest, I lounged in the doorway with a smug smirk; he was on edge, giving me the upper hand- just what I wanted! "You need to understand a few things before I can apologize for my behavior. I'll make it easy and start with the obvious: that woman asleep in my bed in my tee shirt is my complete and absolute world.

Alice is the air that gives me breath, the sun that makes me sparkle, and the smile on my face. But first and foremost, she is the reason I am standing right here with you right now. She is my all and my everything, my beginning but never my end.

We met the summer of 1948 in Philadelphia, been together ever since. Every day since, I thank the broken road that led me to that diner and the lucky stars that shone in her eyes." A smile pulls at my lips, spreading into a grin, as I continue with a slow breath, the accent clear in my voice. "She seen me coming, of course, and sat in that same diner every day until I finally turned up.

Her little legs swung off that bar stool, feet flying in the air, as she twirled 'round and 'round, the biggest smile I ever did see on her face. Just as soon as the bell on the door jingled, she stopped and looked right at me with those golden doe-eyes of hers- and I ain't been the same since."

He shook his head with a quiet chuckle before looking at me, a smirk on his lips. "Oh, you have changed, have you?"

My face contorted in the same two seconds it took him to speak, a quiet rage building- much like the growl in my chest. "You are in no way making this apology thing any easier, you know...!"

He chuckled once more with another shake of his head and hooked his fingers into his belt loops. "I know."

Rolling my eyes, I suppressed my growl with a shake of my own head. "As I was saying, I honestly am trying to change... I've been good, too- up until recently, of course... If anything, it's your fault, you and the Cullen's..."

"How the hell is your slipping up MY fault?!" His brow shot up in the air as he crossed his own arms over his chest.

"If I hadn't been in such a damn hurry to get here with my Alice, I would've hunted a helluva lot sooner. So yeah, it is all your damn fault!"

He rolled his eyes and let out a snort. "Yeah, sure it is..."

Chuckling, I shook my head with a snort of my own. "Anyway, I am trying to be better... Alice is helping me with that... She tries so hard, for me, but I just can't help it sometimes... She never gives up on me though... Lord, she puts up a fight to make me better than the monster that I am... And all I wanna do is make my Alice happy..."

His voice is quiet, but still with a hint of almost reverence, as he speaks. "I can see that... You just want to make her happy because you love her. You would do any thing for her. I can see that."

My voice is just as soft as I reply, all the hope Alice had ever given me in my voice. "That is where you're wrong. I don't just try so hard for her, I try hard for my self, too... I don't want to be a monster, anymore..."

~000~

"She already knew just about everything there was to know about me, including the fact that we were meant to be together for eternity. It took her about two seconds to bounce her energetic little body over to me, and the next two she spent staring at me as if she'd seen me a thousand times before... Little did I know that she had indeed...

Lord, she was a beauty- she still is, of course- I'd never seen anyone so beautiful, then or now.

Her golden doe eyes sparkled when she laughed and her nose crinkled when she smiled. It took me all of the next five seconds to fall in love with her.

Then she took my hand and led me out the door to start our forever... And we've lived happily ever after, ever since..." My smile grew to a large grin then, as I thought of her- my soulmate, my darlin', my angel, my Alice.

A soft feeling of respect and awe flowed from him as he shook his head and chuckled quietly. "I can see now that even the merest of touches upon her upsets you, and I want to apologize... I don't know what it's like to feel like that towards anyone else, to feel so strongly you go off like a ticking time bomb..."

Rolling my eyes, I chuckled right along with him; I guess he was okay... "You think I went off like a ticking time bomb? All you did was touch her...!"

His eyes widened for a second in surprise at my unexpected agreement. But I was a man of layers, like an onion. "I know... All I did was touch her!"

Then my eyes flashed in a mix of playful possessiveness as a low growl rumbled in my chest. "All you did was touch her... She, that belongs to another, quite jealous, man. She, that is happily married and very much in love. All you did was touch her..."

"I think you have problems with anger and jealousy... Maybe we should get you checked out, make sure you're not crazy." His eyes were somewhat wide and startled as he swung onto the balcony railing. He honestly thought I had problems... I'll show him.

Growling, I rolled my eyes with a muttered cuss. "You think I have problems?! You're my problem! We're about to have problems if you can't keep your damn hands to yourself...

I get that all you did was touch her, but I am a very jealous man. We've been together, just us, for the past 15 years and I don't like any male attention she gets that isn't mine... She's the only woman that matters anything to me right now- she is my soulmate, after all- and I will not have you even dare to take her away from me!"

He raised his hands in mock surrender with a low whistle. "Ok, Jasper, I think you can lay off now if you don't mind! I get the point- she's yours and you're jealous and I can't touch what's yours or you'll rip my arms off...!"

My eyes lightened, somewhat, as he flashed a crooked ghost of a smile. "Good.! You'd do well to remember that, save us both a lot of trouble later...!"

"I don't know how I couldn't remember that- even without the vampire memory... Now that we've established all that, why exactly are you so jealous?"

Sighing, my hands fell to my sides as I relaxed; finally, a topic of discussion that's easy... "She's all I've ever had. I'll spare you the sob story of my human and early vampire years... I had no reason to live- nothing to fight for, nothing to lose- and often thought of going to Volterra seeking an end. I didn't get that far... Alice didn't let me get that far.

She found me when I was at my lowest and brought me back to the highest. She gave me some one to trust in again. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I remembered what hope was.

She gives so much- always has- without asking for anything in return. She is a patient teacher, but also learns just as much. She is an adventure in and of herself, with her sharp, witty tongue and big, innocent eyes.

If you're not careful, she'll pull you in, give you a good lashing, and throw you back out! She's the kind of girl who can knock down a man then help him back up again. For all that she's strong and able, she doesn't mind a little help or attention every now and then. I guess you could say she's a big- small, actually- bundle of her own contradictions... But I love her just as much for that reason..."

His quickly growing smile was interrupted by a chuckle as he nodded. "You make her sound like an angel from heaven..."

I nod my own head with finality and look him straight in the eye. "She is an angel- MY angel. If not for here, I wouldn't be 'alive' right now, nor would I be half the man I am today. She's all I've got and I will not give her up anytime soon, to anyone, for anything. She is mine forever and always."

"She's not all you have, not anymore..." His voice was soft as he looked at me, full of hope for the future; he had welcomed us- me- into his home after all.

"For now she is... It takes me quite awhile to trust anyone new, so excuse my denial..." I smile with a shake of his head; he was slowly starting to understand. He was okay... Especially if he kept his hands to himself...

He held his hands once again in the air with a teasing chuckle. "Believe me, I will super glue my hands to my sides next time she's around... Heaven forbid I even touch her, or you'll bite my head- probably quite literally..."

I stiffly nodded with my own chuckle. "You grab the super glue, I'll find the duct tape...! Heaven had nothing to do with it...!"

He shook his head slowly with another smile. "You know, you're actually not that bad... Except for the explosive attitude, I think I'd even go so far as to call you a stable, happy person..."

"You can bet your damn skinny ass I'm a stable, happy person..." Most trace of somewhat, rather friendly attitude disappeared then as I spat the words. Just when I thought he was understanding... "Alice is the reason I'm 'stable' and happy, thank you very much! If you'll excuse me, we're done here... Goodnight."

Turning away from him, I was halfway through the piano room when his soft smile and quiet voice stopped me in my tracks. "At any rate, if it matters for any thing, I'm glad you're here... I'm glad you both are..."

~000~

Alice lay curled on her side still asleep as I heard the soft click of the door behind me. Sighing, I ran a tired hand through my hair and simply stood there, watching her. Even as I spoke not even two minutes go of how lucky I am to have her, I question exactly how lucky I am to have her...

I slipped into bed beside her with a dismissive sigh, my arms immediately around her holding her close. I'd have to think of how lucky I was later, I was tired.

"Jazzy..." My name was a soft whisper of air as she rolled over to face me over with a sleepy smile. "Was all that true, what you told Edward?"

Looking down at her, I traced a slow finger along her cheek with a sleepy smile of my own. "Yeah it is, darlin'... We've talked about it all plenty before, you should know without a doubt in your pretty little head and warm heart of yours that everything was true..."

She nodded against my chest, muffling a yawn, and curled tighter against me. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it..."

Tipping her chin, I sucked in a breath as her eyes locked with mine. My first thought was how soft and warm they were, like melted butter. "All you had to do was ask, darlin'...

I would gladly give you the moon or this world, if only you'd ask- something else you should know by now..." My immediate after thought was how they burnt amber in the moonlight, only to slowly darken with the heat of desire and passion.

"Maybe I just don't know how to ask..." Her voice was a whisper against my neck as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Then I guess I'll have to give it to you then..." Rolling over, I sent a wink down at her as she made quick work of my shirt. "I'll either give it to you, or take it from you... Either way, you bet your sexy ass we're pulling an all-nighter!"

It didn't take her long to turn the tables as she pinned my arms above my head and teased her tongue along my throat. "You know, Jazzy, if I wanted to talk," she paused and lifted the hem of her nightgown, "I probably would have worn panties..."

Speaking of heat... Chuckling, I ran my hand down the length of her body and gripped her hips, pulling her tighter against me with a smirk. "Yeah, darlin', I'm sure you would have..."

Not long after, we lay in each other's arms, bare and blissful. Tracing a finger along her spine, I kissed her lips with a smile. "I love you, darlin'..."

Threading her arms around my neck, she kissed me back with a smile of her own. "I know..." Her voice was a sigh she nestled into the crook of my neck. "Jasper, I want to thank you."

Looking down at her with a raised brow, I pressed another kiss to her lips. "For what?"

"For apologizing to Edward... It means a lot to me that you did... I hope you two can get along now... I know it's hard coming here with all these people you don't know, and having to share me, but it will be okay. I promise, Jasper, we will get through it together... I love you, so much, Jasper..."

Clutching her tightly to me with a sigh, I clenched my eyes shut as our lips met. It would take time to learn to share, but I would- for her... Even if my jealousy got the best of me, which I knew it would at one point or another, I would make it work- for her.

I had always been a jealous, possessive man- even in my human days- and it'd only gotten worse since I'd found my Alice. I found that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, when it came to her. She was mine, after all.


	5. Another Day in Paradise

A/N: Here's another update for y'all!:) I'm on a roll... Don't expect it to last too long though... I do have school Monday!;);)

***Another Day in Paradise***4

Their soft whispers filled the dark, drifting into our bedroom on the breeze, as I lay in Carlisle's arms and quietly squealed. My head lifted from his chest as I looked up at him with a smile. "I'm so glad to have another hopeless romantic under this roof..."

His eyes twinkled as they met mine, a chill racing with his finger along my spine. "I know you are, sweetness... Living with all of us rowdy males must get tiring, and I know Rosalie hasn't had a notion for romance in some time..."

Giggling, I shook my head as he pillowed it back against his chest with a sigh. "You men really aren't all that bad, besides being stinky and sometimes sweaty... As for Rosalie, the poor dear, I had hoped Emmett would restore faith in romance for her... Of course, they have enough sex I can't quite believe she isn't as big a hopeless romantic as me..."

His husky chuckle sent another shiver up my spine as he rolled over and nuzzled his nose along my throat. "No, sweetness, I don't think Rosalie is as big a hopeless romantic as you are, even with as much sex as they have..."

He chuckled again, lips teasing on mine. "Then again, no one is as big of a hopeless romantic as my Esme... No one at all..."

We were just about to kiss- I could feel all the anticipation and impatience in the way he held me- when Alice's words stopped us in our tracks. "No one, except for me and my Jasper..."

Rolling his eyes with a quiet chuckle, he kissed me then. "That is one thing I do not doubt..."

Curling his arm around my shoulder, he rested his chin on top of my head as I sighed. "I'm so glad they're here. I thought our family was complete- my loving devoted husband, our whirlwind passionate daughter, and our carefree happy son.

Now that Alice and Jasper are here, I'm starting to realize that it was so close to being perfect, but not quite... Now that they're here, I feel like we're complete..."

~000~

"Do you think Jasper will learn to control his thirst?" Looking up at him, I caught that look in his eye- the one that gave hope and prayer, only to be kicked in the butt by doubt.

His eyes met mine as he blew out a tired breath and pulled me closer. "I do hope so, sweetness... I know for a certainty that Alice is not ever giving up on that boy, and we shouldn't either...

We can't and won't give up on him because if we do, we're giving up on both of them. If we give up on them, they'll lose the stability and discipline they have- and they'll leave.

You know as well as I do that if he leaves, she will too... And you know as well as I do that if we lose them, we aren't ever going to be the same again..."

With a heavy heart, I nodded in agreement. He was right- we could not lose them... Sighing, I made up my mind then and there- we WOULD not lose them.

A mute line froze on my lips as I burrowed deeper into his arms. How had they, two complete strangers, already grown on me so much that to lose them would be losing a piece of myself?

"Do you think they'll like it here and learn to call this place home, Carlisle?" My voice was soft as I thought of them- Alice, with her tiny body so full of energy and happiness, and Jasper, with his battle scars warranting distrust yet hands so gentle with Alice.

How had they, two complete strangers, already stolen my heart that to lose them would be like ripping out my own?

"We'll get through it together, Esmeralda." His voice was as soft as mine as he murmured against my skin. It had been so long since he had said my given name that I momentarily didn't even realize he was talking to me...

But of course he was- I was HIS Esmeralda, a fact he so often loved to prove to me, although we hadn't had very much alone time, if any, lately- and I couldn't help but be overcome with desire. I missed my husband...

His hand trailed along my skin as I stood and began to unlace my dress, gazing at him over my shoulder all the while. My medium length curls were a sheer curtain between us as my dress fell to the floor, shielding my bare body from him. My gaze was lost from his as I drank in the sight of him.

His hair was golden, like a field of thriving wheat in the ?Ohio? broad, bare chest was like the moment between the freeze of winter and the rebirth of spring. Egyptian cotton slacks hugged his hips, restraining his bulge like the gates of heaven. My only complaint, in that quick yet thorough glance, were those slacks. They had to go...!

His movements were slow and methodical- he was a doctor, after all- as he reached out to cup my face. Leaning into his touch, I let my own hands wander until they found his hips. Tugging his body against mine, I gazed up at him without blinking and undressed him like only a wife could.

"Esmeralda..." His breath was a hoarse whisper as he tipped my chin with a caress and found my lips. Scooping me into his arms, he blurred to our balcony and hopped onto the railing.

"Carlisle..." My voice was just as soft as his as I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes. Then he jumped.

~000~

Chasing him through the night, I shook my hair out with a giggle as the smell of deer drifted over me. I was hungry alright, just not for blood- for my husband.

Closing the distance between us, I threw myself on top of him- and down we went, tumbling over and over each other. The ground disappeared beneath us as we crashed into the river, finally as naked and free as could be.

Easily giving ourselves over to the passion and lust that gave way to sexual tension when we couldn't be alone, we fell into our rhythm well into the night.

It was just as the sun rose over the horizon the next morning that we walked back home to our family. I was finally unconditionally and irrevocably happy with my life. The arrivals of Alice and Jasper had shaken us all up a bit, but we accepted them and we would love them and be a family.

Sighing, I twined fingers with my husband and tucked my head into the curve of his shoulder. Just another day in paradise...


	6. Strawberry Wine

A/N: The last update for Forever & Amen today... Should give you plenty of reading to do!;);) Now, I'm gonna go update Teacher's Pet!:) What a surprise that must be...!;););0;0

***Strawberry Wine***5

The sun shone bright against my closed eyelids as I rolled over and snuggled closer to Jasper. I was not about to get up...

Wrapping his arms tight around me with a yawn, his eyes opened blearily. "Mornin', darlin'..."

Clenching my eyes against the sun, I buried my face in his chest with a groan as he rolled over onto his elbow, my head now pillowed on his arm. "Morning, Jazzy... Now, please stop talking so I can sleep..."

Tipping my chin, he smirked down at me and lowered his head to kiss me- but stopped just short of my lips. His still-dark eyes met mine as he winked. "Somebody work up on the wrong side of the bed this morning..."

Rolling my eyes, I looked from him to our current position with a smirk of my own. "I didn't even wake up on the bed, much less the wrong side of it! Now, please, Jazzy, let me sleep..."

Then his lips softly met mine with a sigh as he rolled over onto his back and tucked his hands behind his head. Looking at him then, I could easily picture his human days of lying under an apple tree with his cowboy hat to shield his eyes as he slept and his horse grazed. What a sight that would have been...!

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I snuggled against him with a sigh and nestled my head into the curve of his neck. "Love you, Jazzy... Goodnight!"

Then we were interrupted by a loud thud as our door slammed open against the wall- and there stood Emmett. His large, hulking frame crowded into our doorway as he flashed a dimpled grin. The happy, carefree twist of his lips didn't belong on someone of his 6.5' bear-of-a-man stature. But he was Emmett, and Emmett was always happy.

"Miss Alice, the sun's awake, so why aren't you awake?! We do have things to do today, after all- somebody busted the water pipe and de-tiled the walls last night..." He said this as a smirk grew on his lips, shooting a wink in our general direction.

With a growl, Jasper rolled me up into his arms, a shield between Emmett's wandering eyes and my naked body. "Dude! Do you not know how to knock?!"

Rolling my eyes with a huff, I gave up trying to free myself and simply lay there, managing to wave at Emmett. Even that didn't help, and his face fell as he left our room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Do you know how to not be so overprotective?! Please let me up now...!" Huffing, I poked my finger hard into his chest when he didn't even move an inch. "Jasper, please let me up!"

Growling, his eyes met mine, an angry, passionate obsidian. "I'll let you up when I damn well want to, Alice! You're laying here naked for crying out loud!" Then his lips crash-landed on mine. Just like always, it took a mere instant before everything faded away and it was just us- us and our lips and passion and desire.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I tangled my fingers up into his mess of blonde bed-head as he cupped my ass and latched my legs around his torso. "I'll let you go when I damn well please! If I want you stay in this bed all damn day, by god, you'll stay in this bed all damn day!"

Rolling my eyes, I nipped at his throat with a smirk; if I was going to be in bed all day, I might as well enjoy it...! Sighing forlornly, I dramatically threw myself out of his arms onto the bed. "Hhhhh... I was gonna go hunting later today and see what goodies Forks has to offer but I don't guess I can now, as occupied as I am by that jealous possessive husband of mine who won't let me out of our bed all day long..."

Growling, his teeth traced my throat as his arms rewound at my waist. "It's such a shame you can't go hunting... I was getting awfully thirsty, too... Too bad you're so damn busy, lookin' all sexy layin' there like that..."

I swear my eyes rolled to the back of my head... He damn well knew what "That Voice" did to me! He damn well knew "That Voice" made me horny as hell! And he damn well knew that I was damn well thirsty, too...!

"Jasper William Whitlock, you do not want to be on the bad side of me when I'm hungry... Believe me when I say you don't...!" A low growl escaped through clenched teeth as I glared fire at him; like hell if he was keeping me away from hunting...!

Releasing me, he smirked and held his hands up in surrender as I pounced up with a growl. His eyes smoldered as he shot me a wink before blurring to the closet. Following slowly after, I watched his naked form move with feline grace like so many times before, the heat of desire and passion growing in the pit of my belly. That husband of mine would be the death of me, looking all sexy and perfect in the morning...!

"Jasper William Whitlock! Put those jeans down right now!" My voice was a desperate growl as the jeans he'd picked up slipped through his fingers back to the floor. He should've known much better than to wear dirty jeans around me...!

And I didn't just mean that he'd worn them through the entire day; he had hunted in them and they were a mess of bloody tatters. No way would he ever even walk out of our bedroom wearing them! I refused to allow it...!

Blowing out a breath, his eyes met mine over his shoulder, wide at my rebuke and guilty that he'd even tried. Holding his hands in surrender, he gestured helplessly to his closet with a frown. "Would you like to hand pick my wardrobe for the day, darlin'?!"

A smirk tugged at my lips as I skipped past him and teasingly swatted his ass. "Jazzy dear, you should know by now not to even ask...! All you gotta do is leave room for the tornado that is me and let me do my job...!

I did work with Coco Chanel, ya know- surely you remember. I was even her favorite employee as she so often told me, many times...! I miss her, Jazzy- and the girls, I miss them too..."

His wardrobe forgotten for the moment, I sank to the floor with a sigh as memories of my friends pushed to the forefront of my mind. Coco, Penny, Samantha, Sara, and Kitty...

I couldn't help but wonder if they thought of me- if they missed me- as much as I did them. Then I had an idea: I would get in touch with them- surely I could... Surely the Cullen's wouldn't deny me my friends from a lifetime ago...

After reminiscing for another minute or two, I stood and tugged him against me. He smelled of home- my home.

My home was not back in the Mississippi of my human days, or in Philadelphia waiting for him as a newborn vampire, or in Italy where we'd spent most of our years together, or even in New York where we'd pretty much completely immersed ourselves in the human world with friends and jobs. My home was wherever he- my Jasper- was.

~000~

Skipping down the stairs, I found the Cullen's hard at work- doing a bunch of nothing.

Esme sat on on the couch with her knitting, the needles clicking as she repaired a pair of trousers big enough only to fit Emmett. Carlisle sat beside her, flipping through his old medical journals and humming to himself. Edward's fingers on the piano matched Carlisle's tune perfectly as he sat in the still morning.

It was quiet- until Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs. "Don't be such a baby! Just because you aren't getting any doesn't mean I don't love you or anything, Em... I just think we need to take a short break, is all..."

Oookay, that was weird... What was weirder was when Emmett's arms flung towards Jazzy and I as he shot us a playfully angry glare. "What?! It's not like it's our fault you're not getting any...!"

"But Alice and Jasper get it on- they just did last night! They broke the water pipes and walls, don't you remember, Rosie?! Rosa girl..." His voice was a sad plea as he dropped his hands to his sides and shot us another look. "Jasper, you stay on your Alice's good side and don't let her talk you into not having any fun...!"

Jazzy chuckled with a roll of his eyes and tucked me under his chin. "We do enjoy our fun every once in awhile, eh, darlin'?!" His eyes twinkled, slowly turning that golden color I knew so well, as he flashed a smirk and nipped at my earlobe. "We very much enjoy our fun, don't we, my Alice?!"

Emmett let out a breath and gestured helplessly between us again with a shrug. "See?! That could be us, Rosie...!"

Rolling her eyes, Rosalie ran a hand through her hair and had it tied in a braid over her shoulder all in one motion. "The only fun you're having is hunting! Unless you manage to talk Edward into wrestling, and Esme into allowing it since you have quite the habit of breaking things..."

A lightbulb went off in my head at her words, and it didn't take me long to voice my thoughts. "Jasper and I are going hunting, if you'd like to go with us." Turning to him with a bat of my lashes, my lips slipped into a small pout- "The Look," he called it. "Do you mind if Emmett came with us?"

It literally took him a minute to consider my request; since we'd met, I was the only one he'd seen hunt or hunted with- not forgetting Garret, but all he saw was us all frisky running around in the nude, rather than us actually hunting. "I don't mind... We need a guide anyway- someone to show us where the goodies are."

Five minutes later, we were full on a herd of deer and a couple of grizzlies between us. Emmett had shown us the very best, from what to where- he'd even opened up and shown us a few of his favorite secret spots. When the place that I would eventually call home came back into view, I was satisfied knowing that my two favorite men would get along.

Motioning Emmett inside with my head, I curled my legs beneath me and sat on the porch swing with a smile as Jazzy joined me. Curling my arms around his neck, I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too, darlin'..." His voice was a sigh of his own as he lips pressed to mine. "That sure was some good eating..."

"Yeah, I guess..." The urge to kiss him overwhelmed me, and before I could stop it, my tongue flickered here and there as I tasted the blood still fresh on his lip. "Missed a spot... Damn, you make blood taste good!" Then our lips met and tongues tangled as I scooted into his lap. "Mhhhmmm, much better..."

Pulling away after an eternity as his need literally rose to match my own, I ducked my head back into the curve of his neck and breathed him in. My eyes didn't stay hidden from his for very long, though, before he tipped my chin with a smile of his own.

Our gazes locked, it took me an even shorter time to realize that's all that blood was- all that blood would ever taste like- was good... It had absolutely nothing on my Jasper.

~000~

His body was like a book, one to be read over and over again into memory, with a worn familiar feel. His story- one of pain and death- was scrawled on paper of skin and limbs forever textured with scars- stories in and of them selves that aided in making the overall novel better.

He hated his scars- feeling they made him weak, ugly, or monstrous- but he loved equally as much to share his past with me- to walk me through how he had became the man that he was. Scars, we realized, made for the best late-night secrets, told from whispering lips, and kissed away as darkness and demons.

His smell was one I'd know from 10 miles away yet still be able to get high off of even after 15 years, that still perfect scent of Old Spice and leather- he had always, even in his human days I suspected smelled that way, and I knew he always would- now mixed with the muskiness that was natural to our kind.

His voice was husky and soft, a sound from the South as pure a church bell and sweet as honey. Ooohhh and when he said my name- be it purr, growl or drawl- he honestly made me think every one else had always pronounced it wrong, as if he was the first one to ever say it right. Talk about a total ear-gasm!

His taste was one of the mint toothpaste he used every day- no matter how many times I told him his breath didn't and couldn't stink he always brushed his teeth- and the blood that sustained him- a mixture of human and animal, as if they were forever on his tongue. No blood, human or animal, would ever taste as good as he did.

Blood was the filling supper at the end of my day, and Jazzy was my intoxicating glass of strawberry wine for dessert.


End file.
